


Dancing For A Smile

by wickedwitchcraft



Series: Yennskier Prompt Fills [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, the kids are sad but it's okay cuz they can be sad together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwitchcraft/pseuds/wickedwitchcraft
Summary: humii369 said to jeffersonshattricks:72. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” for yennskier perhaps?
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennskier Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Dancing For A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr! That's my writing blog if you wanna send things or anything! my ask is open and I accept prompts and such!!! they don't have to be from a post or anything! they may take awhile but i'll do my best to get to them!!! <<<333

“You alright?” Jaskier asks, hesitant, as he shuffles up to the table she’s sitting at. It’s been years since the mountain. And he’d thought that seeing her again would be… painful, after all that had happened. But it wasn’t. He’d seen her sitting there, in the corner, looking… miserable. And something in him had softened. He pressed his fingers harder into the cup of ale he was holding and shifted his weight from foot to foot. She glanced at him, her eyes landing on him for only a second and then moving back to the table top, face completely emotionless.

“Your hair’s different.” She mumbles into her glass, taking a long drink. Jaskier sighs and moves closer, standing across the table from her, not sitting down.

“Yeah. A lot’s different. You didn’t answer my question.” He leans down a bit, hands resting on the table as he looks at her. Her eyes finally lift, staying on him this time.

“I’m fine.” She’s glaring at him now, and what’s new about that? Jaskier nods.

“Right.” He sits down with a groan. The glare deepens.

“Jaskier.” A warning.

“Yennefer.” Mocking.

She sighs and takes another drink, slamming her cup down when it’s empty. She waves the barman over for a refill, he glares but does as he’s… told? Jaskier sits silently, watching her. She drinks, and drinks, and drinks, and the dark circles under her eyes don’t change.

“That girl in the village.” Jaskier starts, prodding, gentle. Yennefer swallows and moves her eyes back to him slowly. The anger in them pulsing.

“From what I’ve heard, which is a lot, you know me, always asking annoying questions.” Her eyes soften at his self-deprecation.

“What happened wasn’t your fault.” He watches her swallow again. And for a moment he thinks she’s going to reach across the table and hit him. He’s been hit before, that wouldn’t be new, but he’s pretty sure a hit from Yennefer might knock him off kilter for a bit. And then she softens, her shoulders slump, and she sighs into her glass, emptying it again but not asking for more.

“I was too slow.” She shakes her head, her fingers pressing into the table top. Jaskier furrows his brow and decides to take a chance. He reaches out, taking her hand in his. He feels her tense up, but she doesn’t hit him. He takes that as a win. Her violet eyes shine with something when she looks up at him again. He knows nothing he says will take that feeling away from her so he doesn’t say anything. He pushes himself up out of his seat, keeping a firm hold on her hand, he looks down at her and gives it a tug. Her brows are furrowed but she lets him lead her to the middle of the floor in the tavern. A few other people are dancing, couples, holding each other close as the soft music fills the air. Jaskier pulls Yennefer close, his arm wrapping around her, hand resting high on her back.

“What are we doing?” she asks, looking up at him, he sees what can’t possibly be nervousness behind her eyes. His heart flutters at the possibility.

“It’s called dancing.” He whispers and smiles down at her, moving his feet in a little rhythm that jostles them both a bit. She rolls her eyes at him, but doesn’t pull away. Jaskier actually feels her give his hand a gentle squeeze. He pulls her close, his heart fluttering again when she rests her head on his shoulder. They stay that way for a long time, and then the song ends, a new one begins, and it’s faster. Yennefer takes a step away, trying to head back to the table, Jaskier tightens his hold on her hand and pulls her back in with a spin.

“And where do you think you’re going?” he asks with a smile. She looks up at him, eyes wide.

“Jaskier.” Another warning, but he swears he sees the corner of her mouth twitch.

“Come on, it’s just dancing. And I’m trying something. Give me a bit of leeway, would you?” He asks, pulling away from her with a spin, smiling along his outstretched arm at her. She rolls her eyes but spins into his side.

“And just what might you be trying?” she sounds suspicious, her eyes are narrowed at him, but she squeezes his hand again. He thinks it might be easier to lie, but he’s tired of lying to people, and he’s never been very good at it anyway.

“Oh nothing too horrible or nefarious, just trying to get a smile from you.” He moves her arm up and slips under it, twirling with a flourish and then pulling her with him. She slams into his chest with a huff, and he smirks down at her.

“A smile? From me?” she scoffs, pushing away from him with a flourish of her own, finding his hand again easily and coming back. He nods, and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear. She looks at the floor and then back up to him.

“I don’t smile for just anyone you know.” She says, and lets him lift her and spin her once before sitting her back down, she holds onto his shoulders tightly.

“Good thing I’m not _just_ anyone then isn’t it?” He lifts her again, his strong hands holding her around the waist tightly, her fingers dig into his shoulders as he lowers her slowly, their faces oh so close. Jaskier can feel her breath against his skin, it sets his nerves alight. Her feet reach the ground and she looks up at him, still pressed close. He sees her want to roll her eyes, sees the urge flash through them, but he also sees her not do it.

“Please. Just smile. I need to see you smile right now. It’s so lovely that smile.” He moves his hand from her waist, his fingertips ghosting over her bottom lip.

“It’s magical really. And I don’t mean your type of magic. I mean, the other kind.” He feels her press closer, her arm moves up and he feels her fingers move into his hair. His breath is shaky, he moves his hand to cup her cheek, thumb moving slowly over her cheek bone as he gets lost in her eyes.

“Mesmerizing. Really.” He breaths, pressing closer.

“Is this a good idea?” she’s whispering, her eyes linger on his mouth before meeting his again.

“Does it matter?” he feels her sigh against him and ducks his head, pressing his lips to hers. Her hand moves further into his hair, pulling him closer as they move together in slow circles in the low candle light.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lovelies! i've joined this rare pair and shall go down with it! <3


End file.
